


Тень Дамблдора, или Крестный с того света-2

by Svengaly



Series: Крестный с того света [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейтинг: G<br/>Жанр: ночной кошмар <br/>Дисклеймер: это всё Роулинг!  <br/>Summery: можно ли выдумать имя ужасней, чем «Альбус-Северус» или «Скорпиус?» Конечно, можно! Нет предела человеческой изобретательности, а уж нечеловеческой – тем более.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень Дамблдора, или Крестный с того света-2

Первыми полночь пробили часы в гостиной Малфой-мэнор. За ними басом загудели большие часы в библиотеке, а затем зазвенели и застучали на разные голоса хронометры во всех остальных комнатах. Драко Малфой поднял голову, отвлекаясь от деловых бумаг, и прислушался. Когда звук двенадцатого удара, эхом отдающийся по всему поместью, затих, он пробормотал: «Сказать эльфам, чтобы отрегулировали все механизмы» и снова вернулся к работе. 

Пламя свечей вспыхнуло ярче и тут же потускнело. Порыв ледяного сквозняка прошел по комнате, заколыхав складки портьер, и тяжкий вздох, полный невыразимой печали, достиг слуха Малфоя. Тот слегка нахмурился и продолжал писать, не поворачивая головы. Вздох повторился. Документы зашелестели, несколько счетов взвились в воздух. Малфой скрипнул зубами, прижал их рукой и из чистого упрямства нацарапал еще несколько слов. 

\- Охо-хо-хо! – провозгласил призрачный гость, повышая голос на пол-октавы. 

\- Тише, - пробурчал Малфой. – Жену разбудите. 

\- Рад тебя видеть, мальчик мой, - с готовностью отозвался Белый Призрак. 

\- Не стану притворяться, будто наша радость взаимна, - отозвался Драко. 

\- Не слишком-то ты гостеприимен.

\- Смотря, какие гости. 

\- Я думал, ты мне обрадуешься.

\- Вы полагаете, приятно смотреть на человека, которого ты мог отправить на тот свет…

\- Я рад, что у тебя есть совесть.

\- И не отправил. 

\- Я рад, что у тебя есть присутствие духа.

\- Да, у меня оно есть. К сожалению. Так чем я обязан вашему присутствию? 

Белый Призрак заложил руки за спину и принялся плавать по комнате туда-сюда. Малфой наблюдал за ним, задумчиво покусывая перо. 

\- Помнишь, как я пришел к тебе в ту бурную ночь, когда родился твой наследник? Грохотал гром, сверкали молнии, ветер сгибал верхушки дерев и…

\- Как будто всего этого было мало, явились вы. А я-то надеялся, что никогда больше вас не увижу. 

\- Вообще-то, - брюзгливо сказал Белый Призрак, - я тоже не в восторге от твоей персоны. Однако я обязан был передать тебе послание, и я исполнил свой долг. Но… - тут он скромно потупился и изобразил нечто, отдаленно напоминающее раскаяние, - я ошибся. Твой сын не будет Министром магии. 

Малфой лязгнул зубами и откусил кончик пера. 

\- Нет, - сказал он, отплевываясь. – Вы не ошиблись.

\- Ошибся!

\- Нет. Вы намеренно меня обманули. С какими-то своими целями. 

\- Как ты можешь подозревать меня в подобном коварстве? – возмущенно воскликнул Белый Призрак. 

В темном углу возле окна послышалось кхеканье и шуршанье. 

\- Мыши, - объяснил Белый, разворачиваясь так, чтобы заслонить собой угол. – Итак, я ошибся. Твой сын, вне всякого сомнения, преуспеет… если не свяжется с очередным Темным Лордом, но Министром Магии станет не он, а твоя дочь. 

\- У меня нет дочери.

\- Но ведь скоро будет. 

Малфой хмыкнул. Должно быть, Белый усмотрел в этом хмыканьи недоверие, потому что поспешно продолжил:

\- Это будет первая в истории магической Британии женщина-министр.

\- Тогда лучше назвать ее Маргарет. А вообще я бы предпочел, чтобы моя дочь не занималась политикой. 

\- Она сделает этот мир лучше.

\- Мы точно говорим о моей дочери? – осведомился Драко. – Когда это Малфои делали мир лучше? По-моему, это специализация Поттеров. Почему бы вам не посетить их?

\- Их уже посетили… то есть, я хочу сказать, что твоей дочери уготовано пойти стезей великих свершений и преобразовать наше общество…

\- Я отдам ее в монастырь.

\- Ну, хорошо, - Белый Призрак утомленно возвел очи горе. – Она возвысит род Малфоев, устроит синекуры для всех своих родственников и обогатится на преступных сговорах со строительными концернами. А еще сделает так, что домовые эльфы не смогут обретать свободу ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

\- Вот это уже лучше, - одобрил Драко.

\- Но для этого необходимо дать ей особенное имя.

\- Опять? Нет, на этот раз вы меня не обманете. 

\- Я тебя не обманул! Я просто ошибся. Перепутал двух отпрысков одного рода. 

Драко сардонически скривил губы. 

\- Как же, как же. Наобещали мне с три короба, а я повелся, как дурак. И теперь у меня сын – Скорпион! Спасибо вам большое. 

\- По-моему, отличное имя. Почти как Сколопендра.

\- Как?!

\- Сколопендра, - Белый Призрак ласково наклонился к Драко и смел бородой верхушку бумажной пирамиды. – Разве это не чудесно звучит? Сколопендра Малфой. 

Драко открыл рот, но не сумел издать ничего, кроме задушенного сипенья. 

\- Звучно, грозно и величественно, - Белый внушительно кивнул. – Никто из твоих родных возражать не станет. 

\- Неосновательное утверждение. 

\- Напротив, оно основано на прецеденте. Ведь никто не возражал, когда ты давал имя сыну. 

\- Нам удалось это провернуть по одной-единственной причине – жена болела и не смогла присутствовать на крестинах, в крестные я выбрал Лонгботтома, который так удивился, что вообще перестал соображать, а родители не успели вернуться из Испании вовремя. 

\- Но почему Невилл?

\- Выбрал, кого не жалко. Я не сомневался, что меня родители пощадят, а вот крестного точно убьют. 

\- Кстати, как они отнеслись к выбору имени? 

\- Ну, им-то я сказал, что это месть, которую я готовил долгие годы. Если они называют своего сына Драко, пусть скажут спасибо, что их внука не нарекли Годзиллой. 

\- Они тебе поверили?

\- Да. Теперь они смотрят на меня с уважением.

\- Вот видишь: что ни делается, все к лучшему. 

\- Зато как смотрит на меня жена, пытаясь подобрать Скорпиусу ласковое прозвище! Когда она вышла из больницы и узнала имя нашего наследника, то чуть не овдовела. 

\- Ты хотел покончить с собой?

\- Что вы! Это она хотела покончить со мной. И едва не добилась своего. 

\- Решительная женщина. 

\- Вот именно. Сколопендры она мне не простит. 

Из темного угла донесся приглушенный смешок. Собеседники дружно взглянули в ту сторону, Драко – заинтересованно, Белый Призрак – свирепо. 

\- Ветер, - произнес Белый с вымученной улыбкой.

\- Полон дом призраков, - печально ответил Драко. – Надо нанять экзорциста. Сэр, вы не собираетесь показаться и принять участие в дискуссии? 

Тьма в углу хранила молчание.

 

\- Ветер, - настойчиво повторил Белый Призрак. – И мыши. 

\- Интересно, как ему удалось вас уговорить, профессор? – проигнорировал вмешательство Драко. – Что он вам пообещал, если вы будете стоять в стороне и смотреть, как он меня обрабатывает?

\- Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь, но он тоже печется о твоих интересах. Решительно не понимаю, почему ты отказываешься. Такой чудесное имя для будущего Министра. Чем-то напоминает о Пендрагонах. 

\- Примерно как имя «Альбус» напоминает о «Ночном рыцаре», - Малфой вздохнул. - Синекуры для родственников, говорите? 

\- Не забывай про взятки от подрядчиков, - вкрадчиво напомнил Белый Призрак. – И про аферы с займами. 

\- Вы святого соблазните. 

\- Я хочу тебе добра. 

\- Хорошо. Но если вы опять… ошиблись, я вас прокляну!

\- А смысл? – пробормотал Белый Призрак, становясь невидимым. – Вся прелесть моего теперешнего положения в том, что проклинай - не проклинай, мне от этого хуже не станет. Между прочим, необязательно было шуметь и отвлекать объект от сделки. Это нечестно.

\- Разве я шумел? Просто не смог сдержаться. 

\- Ты проиграл. 

\- М-да. Я думал, он не согласится. 

\- Когда это Малфои отказывались разжиться на халяву?

\- И то верно. Что ж, получайте ваш выигрыш. Смотрите, все очень просто: выбираете точку отсчета, делаете прокол и сворачиваете пространственно-временной континуум в трубку. Вот она, ваша Минерва. А камеру можно у кого-нибудь позаимствовать. 

\- У меня ничего не выходит. 

\- Правда? Какая жалость. Неужели величайший маг современности не в силах сделать того, что делает недостойный шпион и Упивающийся смертью?

Белый Призрак самолюбиво закряхтел. 

\- Покажи еще раз.

\- Пожалуйста. Вот она. 

\- Погоди, не закрывай!

\- Нет уж. Я обещал объяснить вам методику и сделал это. Теперь справляйтесь сами. 

\- Просто подержи эту… трубку, пока я буду делать снимки. 

\- Почему я должен этим заниматься?

\- Ты не должен. Я тебя прошу.

\- Нет, ни за что. Я зарекся отвечать согласием на ваши просьбы. 

\- Хорошо. Как насчет пари?

\- Силы великие! Разве у нас еще кто-то остался? 

\- Ты можешь дать имя ребенку Грейнджер и Уизли. 

\- Звучит заманчиво. Ха!

\- Не сомневаюсь, ты сумеешь придумать что-нибудь увлекательное. 

\- Вы игрок, как я посмотрю.

\- Привычка – вторая натура.

\- А если я выиграю?

\- Выбирай, чего ты хочешь. 

\- Хорошо. Отлично. А вам Грейнджер не жаль?

\- Сначала попробуй с ней справится. В прошлый раз тебе это не удалось. 

\- Теперь у меня больше опыта. 

\- Так что бы ты хотел получить в случае выигрыша?

\- Ничего. Если Уизли назовут ребенка Ляпсусом, для меня это само по себе будет наградой. 

\- Какой ты жестокий человек.

\- Я призрак. А призракам инфернальные шуточки полагаются по должности. Кстати, Уизли – последние в нашем списке. На этот раз мы исчерпали свои возможности. 

\- Придумаем еще что-нибудь. На худой конец, у нас имеется старшее поколение. 

\- К Уизли я не пойду. Беллатрикс - печальный пример для всех нас. А на Малфоев-старших я бы не стал рассчитывать. Они и в юные годы не отличались страстью к размножению. 

\- Вот уж кто спит спокойно – и это после всего, что сделал Люциус! Нет в мире справедливости.

\- Общаясь с вами, я прочно усвоил, что справедливость – понятие абстрактное, а добродетель – сама по себе наказание, и рад, что вы испытали это на своей шкуре. Поспешим, пока петухи не пропели.

\- Ты проиграешь.

\- На этот раз – нет. 

***  
\- Никогда! Сгинь, проклятая тварь!

\- А? Люциус, что с тобой?

\- Прости, дорогая… кошмар приснился.

\- Неужели Лорд?

\- Если бы. Дорогая, пообещай мне одну вещь.

\- Сначала скажи, что это за вещь. 

\- С каких пор ты сделалась такой осторожной?

\- Дай подумать. Может, с того момента, как ты пообещал сводить меня на вечеринку, а вместо этого привел на собрание Упивающихся?

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Пообещай, что у нас больше не будет детей.

\- Мерлин с тобой, Люц. Какие могут быть дети в нашем возрасте? 

\- Вот и чудно… Я не перенесу, если нашего сына будут звать Шнобби. Шнобби Малфой! Лучше умереть.

\- А мне кажется, в этом имени есть что-то уютное.

\- Нарцисса!

\- Нет, нет. Это я просто так сказала. Все же очень странно, когда маленького мальчика зовут Скорпионом. Вообще-то, дети – это совсем неплохо…

\- Ни за что!

\- Но ведь необязательно называть его Шнобби. Мы могли бы его назвать Вельзевулом. 

\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет!

\- Или Асмодеем. Спокойной ночи, дорогой. 

\- Как же, спокойной. Эта проклятое пучеглазое существо… его же забрал Поттер! Почему оно к нему не пристает? Шнобби, подумать только! Лучше я его Крокодилом назову. В любом случае – никаких детей, никогда больше. Хррр…

\- А вот еще хорошее имя – Бельфегор.

\- Нарцисса, я тебя умоляю. 

\- А кто это пучеглазое существо, которое к тебе пристает? Случайно, не Долорес Амбридж? 

\- Я бы предпочел Амбридж. 

\- Так, - Нарцисса Малфой села на постели. – Так-так. Стало быть, ты хочешь видеть эту жирную жабу, эту наложницу кентавров во сне? Извращенец!

\- О чем ты, дорогая? 

\- Не отпирайся! Ты не хочешь от меня детей… все ясно. Ты меня больше не любишь. 

\- Нарцисса, я… 

\- Как ты мог? Вся моя жизнь прошла зря! Кому, кому я посвятила свои лучшие годы? Эгоисту с отвратительным вкусом. 

\- Не плачь, пожалуйста. Я тебя люблю.

\- А детей не хочешь!

\- Да ведь этот ребенок будет младше наших внуков! Это просто неприлично.

\- Приличия тебе дороже собственной жены! И всю жизнь так… Нарцисса, мы не станем проводить лето во французской деревне – это не принято. Мы поедем в Биарриц и будем общаться с толпой скучных «нужных» людей. Мы не будем заводить книззла – это не гламурно. Мы не станем отправлять Драко в Дурмштранг – это не модно. Нет, Нарцисса, я все равно сделаю Метку – это готично. И так всегда! 

\- Давай не будем ссориться, - примирительно сказал Люциус. 

\- Нет, будем! Мы будем ссориться! Так принято в несчастливых семьях, а я несчастлива, так что не будем нарушать традиции. 

\- Будь по-твоему, - сдался Малфой. 

\- Будем ссориться?

\- Нет, я согласен на ребенка. Только не на Шнобби. 

\- Разумеется. Не понимаю, откуда ты взял это дурацкое имя.

\- Во сне приснилось. 

\- Знаешь, - Нарцисса вытерла глазки и задумалась, - я думаю, будет неплохо, если ты дашь мне Непреложный Обет. А то вдруг ты утром передумаешь. 

\- Ты мне не веришь?!

\- Что ты, - ласково сказала Нарцисса, глядя в честные глаза мужа, - я ужасно доверчивая. И все этим пользуются. Но Обет ты мне все-таки дай. 

Бледный призрак домового эльфа терпеливо ждал в углу. Торопиться ему было некуда. В его распоряжении была целая вечность.


End file.
